Trysts
by StrawberriBunnehz
Summary: He couldn't have both things. He couldn't have her and whatever girl he was dating at once. He couldn't have one for her body and give the other all the emotions Rukia wanted to receive.


**Le disclaimer: I don't not own the gloriousness and genius that is Bleach.**

**Le A/N: Um. Yea. First lemon here folks. It isn't anything fancy. I can think and say the words describing a sex act without a problem. (I'm a dirty minded person.) But typing them out proved difficult… I'll blab more later.**

* * *

><p><em>Trysts<em>

* * *

><p>She found it hard to believe that he did not know how to tie a tie. Sure, her upbringing was far from formal, but she knew how and she offered her assistance. However, he downright refused her help and he'd been fumbling and mumbling over it for about ten minutes. She could see him from where she lay, reclined on his couch, standing in front of his mirror with a knot of fabric tangled in his tan fingers and orange hair much too disheveled for the date he was supposed to be readying himself for.<p>

"Why do I need to dress fancy for a first date?" he complained and untangled his fingers, letting the mess of fabric fall to his chest as he let out a huff.

"Quit it. You'll look nice once you've solved the conundrum that is tie tying." She teased.

Amber eyes glared her way as she padded across the floor, brown carpet molding to her feet as she went.

"Good _enough_? He asked, emphasizing the word that confused him.

"Yes, Ichigo." She answered. Her slim fingers took hold of the red fabric, working it loose. "You certainly do not look like a GQ model."

"That's a lie. Anyway, I can do this myself, Rukia." He stated matter of factly, but made no move to move her hands away.

Rukia pushed a bundle of her raven tresses behind her right ear as she spoke, violet eyes concentrated on the tie and not meeting his.

"Why of course. Most people fix their tie in a minute or two, but a true master, such as yourself, takes ten minutes."

Sarcasm.

Kuchiki Rukia and her damn sarcasm.

"You've made a mess of this thing." She murmured.

What 'thing' exactly? He had a feeling her words had a double meaning and he couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed.

"Have not. I could fix it." He said in half-hearted anger.

"If you say so." She said as she slipped the two ends of the tie apart and proceeded to flatten it beneath the color of Ichigo's dress shirt. After crossing them, she began to weave the fabric into its desired shape.

"Shirt's a little form fitting." She said mostly to herself, but she was sure Ichigo could hear her. "For a first date, I mean. You're such a show off."

He didn't answer and she mentally cursed herself. She was rambling, making pathetic small talk, and trying to keep her eyes off the muscles the shirt outlined. He looked handsome dressed up (like she'd ever say it aloud), but he looked much nicer sans shirt, or sans clothing in general.

_God, I'm a pervert._

He had a bit of an ego though, so perhaps he did know of the unfortunate effect he had on her. Bastard.

Suddenly, she was aware of his hand on her hip as he gripped it firmly and his hot breath fanned down her neck. Her mind immediately began to shut down. His lips connected with the smooth, peach skin of her neck. He inhaled her scent and smirked against her skin as she began to squirm.

"Ichigo." she growled. Why now? "You have a date to pick up in twenty minutes."

"Who cares?" With that, he began to push her towards the couch she had just vacated. Rukia's body put up little resistance, but her mind was thinking otherwise. He laid her on the sofa and began to lavish her neck with kisses.

"I don't know," she said through her increasingly heavy breathing. She let out a surprised gasp as he bit her ear lobe and traced his tongue across it before returning to her neck. "Your girlfriend might." She continued.

Ichigo stopped his assault to peer down at her. Amethyst eyes burned in anger, but he could still see the affectionate lust twinkling in them.

"She isn't my girlfriend." He said, seriously. He didn't enjoy her being so difficult

"I bet she begs to differ." She argued. Ichigo had been flirting with this woman for ages and she had finally gotten the guts to ask for a proper date. He had eagerly agreed.

Honestly, it hurt like hell. Would it be too immature to say she saw him first?

She tried to push herself into a sitting position, but he quickly pushed her down. Anger coursed through her.

"I could call this rape if I wanted to, Kurosaki!" she spat. "Have you told her you've been screwing your neighbor for the past year?"

His eyes widened and Rukia knew that he had been taken aback by her comment. He couldn't have both things. He couldn't have her and whatever girl he was dating at once. He couldn't have one for her body and give the other all the emotions Rukia wanted to receive.

She did know that it partly fell on her though. She should be more adamant in staying away from him. They were neighbors though so that was damn impossible. She could deal without heated kissing sessions in the elevator almost every weekday morning.

Or maybe she can't. Either way, she prided herself in not being the one who started them. At least she had self control.

She glared into his light brown eyes and he merely smirked.

"You want to go back to that little arrangement of ours? I'd be more than happy to if it gets you to calm down."

"Don't you dare bring that up!" she yelled. Ichigo pinned her wrists above her head and she struggled to free herself. "How dare you bring that up! I do not need to get money that way anymore!" she cried, her voice cracking.

He sighed and he loosened his grip on her hands, but did not let go.

He was officially an asshole.

Her eyes held an insurmountable amount of hurt. Even tears began to flood her eyes and she closed them tightly. He hated hurting her...

"Look at me?" he asked and she slowly opened them. "I'm…sorry."

"That's a first." She joked, a glare in place. "I've left that all behind, Ichigo. _Never _bring it up again. Ever."

In answer, he plopped his head on her chest and let out a long breath he didn't think he was holding.

"You're heavy." She complained.

"Shut up."

He let go of her wrists.

Rukia's hand came to rest in his neon- bright hair and she threaded her fingers through it.

"If you want to avoid me harassing you, you shouldn't wear such skimpy clothes." He said into the cloth of her shirt. Admittedly, he was right. If she didn't show up at his door in a shirt and panties, maybe he wouldn't want to take her to bed.

"Maybe you should control your hormones." She countered. "You aren't a teenager."

"Teenager or not, I'm still male." As if to drive his point home, he began to massage the bear skin of her thigh and his mouth found the crook of her neck again.

"Don't you dare."

His mouth descended, not to her neck, but to her lips. They slid against her own, soft and warm.

And pretty much coaxing her to strip the rest of her clothes off.

She pulled away and stared into his eyes. She really needed to gain a stronger resolve when it came to him.

"You only have twenty minutes." she said with a smirk forming at her lips.

Ichigo quickly stood, unbuckling jeans and pulling them off along with his boxers. He then positioned himself above her, his hand slipping beneath the fabric of her shirt to find the hemline of her black panties. Slowly, he pulled them down, past her womanhood and down her legs before all but ripping them off her ankles.

"Hey! Those are expensive jackass!"

He silenced her with his mouth and she allowed herself to give in to the feelings it created. Rukia moved her mouth against his, never really getting enough of the feel of him. She traced her tongue across his mouth and he let her in. Their tongues clashing in a fiery dance.

She bit back the moan that was threatening to spill from her mouth and she clutched at the hair on the nape of his neck when she felt him inching closer to her. His hand travelled under her shirt again, cupping her small breast in his palm and gently kneading it. His calloused fingers took her nipple in their grasp and pinched it. A yelp escaped her throat and she lightly slapped him his shoulder, reprimanding him.

Ichigo again busied himself with Rukia's throat and she spoke when she found her mouth freed.

"Ichigo…Stop teasing." She lustfully growled.

He chuckled before he inched inside her slowly and Rukia moved her hips in an attempt to quicken the process. She moaned when his entire length was inside her. Ichigo grunted above her as her warmth encased him and he began a steady rhythm.

He rocked into her slowly at first, his hand leaving her breast and coming to tightly hold onto her hip. He angled her upwards pushing harder into her and hitting the spot that made her mewl in pleasure.

Rukia panted heavily, the heat and pleasure coursing through her like fire. In the midst of it all and in the back of her mind, she noted that she was only making things worse. So much worse.

Every time she laid in bed with him, she was consumed by her ravenous lust and unwanted affection towards him. Every time, when it was over, he would leave. Off to be with some other woman. Rukia was just a stress reliever. But she didn't care. Why didn't she fucking care?

Ichigo felt the constricting in his lower regions and he let out something between a growl, a hiss and a yelp.

"Rukia.." he grunted. He felt himself spill inside her and he continued to pump into her small body, riding out his own release and insuring hers.

She whimpered as he quickened his pace, her small hand gripping his hair while the other clutched the sofa's cushion.

"I-Ichigo!" she moaned as she felt herself constrict around him. She succumbed to the bursts of pleasure coursing through her and closed her eyes. With every rasp of breath, she chanted his name, inaudible to him.

It was pathetic to hope he'd stay.

"I'll call her and tell her I'm late." He breathed out.

He slid from her casuing them both to groan and he stood, his length still slightly hard. She watched as he cleaned himself up and he was almost out the door when she told him to stop.

"Your tie." She said and she walked over to fix it again. It was her fault after all. She must of pulled it during their coupling.

_Stay._

"What would I do without you around?"

She smiled sadly in answer.

It was pathetic to hope, after all, it's just a tryst.

* * *

><p><strong>Le AN Part Deux: **

**ANYWAY. That was EMBARASSING. SO DAMN EMBARASSING. Like I said this is the first lemon I have ever written and it is practice for the lemons that will show up in 'Monster' and 'What Makes Us Human' (that's the neko fic I've been blabbing about.)**

**It was short. But what do you expect from a lemon newbie? I haven't even had a first kiss yet people. I'm far from being an expert at this shiz.**

**I don't normally plead for reviews, but REALLY. PLEASE review. Do I need to beg? I would love some feedback on my lemon writing. Hell, I just need it!**

**I'm grateful to anyone who gives me comments! :D**

**I like this plot and I'd love to expand on it one day. **

**For anyone who reads my fics, college classes are in full swing and I'm lucky to have had a day to write this. I'll try my best to find more time. *hugs* **

**S.B**


End file.
